


Pada Sebuah Tiang

by sunshinebreaks



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Other, lokal au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinebreaks/pseuds/sunshinebreaks
Summary: “Kemerdekaan tidak pernah hilang dari genggaman tangan rakyat Indonesia, namun bagaimana dengan rasa nasionalisme? Apakah mereka masih menyatu utuh sebagaimana halnya dengan semangat leluhur yang bersimbah darah tulangnya terkubur dalam bumi?”





	Pada Sebuah Tiang

**Author's Note:**

> Kisah ini diadaptasi melalui sebuah puisi berjudul Negeri Para Bedebah, ditulis oleh Adhie Massardi dalam rangka memenuhi projek crossover yang diselenggarakan tahun lalu dalam memperingati hari kemerdekaan Indonesia. Di post ulang disini karena postingan write as di twitter terhapus dan akunnya juga sudah suspen /mrs sedih/
> 
> selamat membaca!

_“Kemerdekaan tidak pernah hilang dari genggaman tangan rakyat Indonesia, namun bagaimana dengan rasa nasionalisme? Apakah mereka masih menyatu utuh sebagaimana halnya dengan semangat leluhur yang bersimbah darah tulangnya terkubur dalam bumi?”_

***

ARUNIKA tampak diantara bangunan bertingkat, asap kelabu dari cerobong pabrik mengaburkan bias jingga di pagi hari. Langit negeri ini seolah kehilangan warna biru mereka, berganti menjadi candramawa kusam yang memaksa rakyatnya untuk terus bergerak dan bangkit menjalani kehidupan kapitalis monoton.

Berada dalam fase apa sekarang Indonesia? Sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak kebakaran besar yang melanda kota? Sudah berapa periode pemimpin sekarang menjabat dan mendirikan lembaga pasukan moral bagi negeri ini?

Jawaban dari pertanyaan diatas sama sekali tidak penting bagi mereka yang hidup dibalik kumuh tembok tanpa atap berselimut kemiskinan. Tidak ada waktu memikirkan sebuah jawaban dari masalah sejarah dan sosial negara, mereka serahkan pada yang terpelajar selagi bersusah payah mengumpulkan sebutir beras untuk hidup satu hari.

Agustus tidak pernah berubah setiap tahunnya, hingga sesuatu yang aneh dan asing datang memasuki pemukiman suram dan penuh sengsara tersebut. Kemeja putih usang, ekspresi wajah yang keras, dan tatapan mata teguh. Lelaki paruh baya itu berjalan layaknya seorang pahlawan, sembari membawa sebatang bambu panjang.

[.]

HEMBUSAN angin seolah datang membawa elegi milik setiap orang yang Kunikida lewati. Genggaman pada batang bambu semakin erat, lelaki itu mengeluarkan bungkusan plastik berwarna hitam yang berisi bendera merah putih.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengusiknya, bahkan saat Kunikida menancapkan batang bambu yang telah terpasang bendera pada lahan tandus kosong. Sekelompok pemulung menatap sinis punggung Kunikida, kemudian salah satu dari mereka menyapa dengan ramah.

“Terima kasih sudah repot-repot memasangkan bendera, para warga disini terlalu sibuk mencari nafkah dan memikirkan cara untuk bertahan hidup sampai lupa bahwa besok adalah hari kemerdekaan.”

Tidak ada respon, Kunikida hanya diam menatap ujung tiang bendera yang baru saja ia pasang. Bahkan sejak awal dia memasuki pemukiman ini, Kunikida tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluarkan suara layaknya seorang tuna wicara.

“Jangan dipedulikan Midoriya , orang itu gila tahu.” Salah seorang rekan pemulung menarik lengan Midoriya Izuku, mengajak untuk pergi.

“Jangan bicara dengannya, nanti kita disangka gila dan tidak bermoral!”

Negeri ini katanya memiliki penduduk yang bermoral. Pada layar besar televisi yang terpasang di megahnya pusat kota, Presiden menegaskan hal tersebut. Moral itu penting untuk membentuk karakter suatu bangsa, demi terciptanya negara yang makmur dan aman bagi seluruh rakyat. Tentu saja, bagi sebagian orang kalimat tersebut hanyalah berisi omong kosong belaka. Tetapi mereka terlalu takut dituding sebagai penjahat moral dan diadili oleh hukum para bedebah.

Sudah satu jam Kunikida menatap merah putih yang berkibar elok pada tiang bambu, bau busuk sampah seolah tidak mengusiknya sama sekali. Jarum jam pada arloji tua masih bergerak serasi temani Kunikida dalam keheningan yang sunyi. Ada beribu perasaan yang tidak bisa disampaikan oleh kata-kata,

Matanya terlihat lelah, habis menangis. Ekspresinya masih sama, mengeras tanpa rasa, tubuh kurus itu betah berdiri menghadap tiang selama hampir tigapuluh menit. Kunikida mungkin sengaja menumpulkan indra pendengarnya, mengacuhkan olok anak-anak yang berlarian telanjang kaki pada tumpukan sampah, mengabaikan salam sapa dan pertanyaan orang-orang di sekitar yang berlalu lalang.

Hampa, Kunikida tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi selain rasa hampa dan kecewa terhadap negeri ini. Matanya berair menatap duka sang merah putih, bertanya-tanya dan mengadu kepada ibu pertiwi perihal lelah beban yang ia pikul seorang diri setelah negeri ini merengut segala yang dicintai oleh Kunikida.

Kontras dengan ekspresinya, netra itu meloloskan satu dua bulir cairan bening. Senada bersama tangan kanan Kunikida yang terangkat membuat pose hormat kepada kibaran bendera merah putih.

Bangsa ini sudah merdeka, merah putih bisa berkibar tenang tanpa ketakutan. Rakyat hendaklah bersuka cita menerima semangat para pejuang, lalu kenapa Kunikida dan seluruh orang yang tinggal di tempat kotor ini masih terbelenggu takut dan derita?

[.]

MATAHARI telah turun, para pemulung berlalu pergi menyudahi pekerjaan mereka. Lalu seorang pemuda datang tanpa rasa malu. Tubuhnya penuh debu, penampilan yang berantakkan, namun senyuman jenaka itu tidak luntur dari wajah kusam terbakar cahaya matahari.

Pemuda itu celingukan menatap sekitarnya, berlari kecil menghampiri tumpukan sampah baru disekitar sana dan mengaisnya dengan semangat.

“Oi! Jangan cari makan duluan!! Tungguin dong!” teriakan kasar tidak menghentikan kegiatan sang Pemuda untuk mengais sampah. Tidak lama muncul dua pemuda lain yang menghampiri temannya. Tanpa rasa jijik, mereka mengobrak-abrik tempat sampah bak kucing liar kelaparan. Seolah telah menjadi aktivitas yang teramat biasa bagi para gelandangan muda tersebut.

“Yeay!!” Dazai Osamu seolah mengangkat sebungkus roti yang melewati tanggal kadaluwarsa, meloncat riang bak baru saja menemukan berlian di tumpukkan sampah.

Dua teman yang lain mendecih kesal, lalu sedetik kemudian ikut berseru girang karena menemukan barang serupa dengan milik Dazai.

“Hoki! Hoki!” Kuroo Tetsurou menyombongkan diri sebab mendapat dua bungkus roti sekaligus.

“Sttt! Jangan bilang yang lain, nanti kita gak bisa makan kenyang.” Dazai sudah memenuhi mulutnya dengan potongan roti. Tidak peduli akan jamur ataupun perasaan khawatir terkena penyakit akibat memakan makanan kadaluwarsa.

“Cari lagi dong bang!” Todoroki Shouto merengek sambil menarik baju Kuroo, “Mau rasa coklat.”

“Manja! Cari sendiri!” Balas Kuroo acuh, pemuda itu berbalik untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman menyantap makanannya, hingga sesaat kemudian Kuroo bergeming menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Itu adalah Kunikida yang berdiri menghadap tiang bendera sembari memberi pose hormat dengan khidmat.

“Oii, orang gila. Dari siang aku lihat kau tak bergerak sedikit pun. Tak lapar kah? Ini kita ada roti.”

“Loh itu orang? Kirain patung.” Celetuk Dazai keras

“Bang, tukeran sama punya Shouto dong, roti coklatnya.”

Kuroo berdecak karena tidak ditanggapi, Dazai seolah mengerti akan kedongkolan yang dirasakan oleh rekannya. Pemuda itu beranjak untuk menghampiri kunikida. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu meter. Kuroo masih diam, dan Todoroki sibuk sendiri merengek roti rasa coklat.

“Bung, sebenarnya apa yang kamu pikirkan?” Dazai menunduk mengintip ekspresi Kunikida. Yang ditanya masih diam bersama pose hormat menatap bendera.

“Loh iya yah, sekarang 17 Agustus. Hari dimana bangsa ini bersorak untuk kemerdekaan mereka. Sedang upacara untuk memperingatinya Bung?”

Kunikida masih diam, tertegun sejenak mengetahui fakta bahwa masih ada gelandangan yang mengingat tanggal kemerdekaan. Tutur katanya tampak berbeda, dari beberapa yang lain. Layaknya seorang terpelajar yang dahulu sempat mengecap rasa pendidikan.

Tawa renyah mengisi keheningan, Kuroo masih duduk di tempat menatap punggung Kunikida, “Ingin berlagak seperti orang bermoral ya? Untuk apa bung?” kotak bekas jus dilempar hingga mengenai punggung Kunikida.

“Kamu salah tempat kalau kesini hanya untuk mencari validasi.” Dazai menepuk pundak Kunikida.

“BANG!” Jeritan Todoroki menarik atensi Kuroo dan Dazai, “Jangan bicara sama dia! Kata Midoriya itu orang gila! Nanti kita ketahuan tidak bermoral.”

“Mana bisa, sudah keburu telat tahu.” Kuroo menjitak kepala Todoroki, “kenapa masih khawatir dengan moral? Bukankah negeri ini sudah tidak bermoral sejak awal,” lanjutnya bersama tawa renyah yang khas.

“Apa makna kemerdekaan bagimu bung?” Dazai kembali bertanya pada Kunikida,

“Negara ini memang sudah merdeka, bagi mereka yang punya singgasana.” Todoroki membuka bungkus roti, menyingkirkan beberapa jamur dari permukaan roti dan lantas memakannya dengan nikmat.

“Oya, mungkin dia tidak tahu, bagaimana ciri dari negeri para bedebah.” Kuroo masih tertawa.

“Negeri para bedebah itu adalah negeri yang memberikan kemerdekaan bagi para penguasa, sementara rakyatnya hidup mengais sampah.”

“Todoroki pintar!” Kuroo dan Dazai bertepuk tangan dengan kompak.

“Nasionalisme kalian hilang, karena itu kalian menjadi tidak bermoral dan sibuk mengutuk kemerdekaan orang lain.”

Suara serak Kunikida membuat tercengang tiga pemuda tersebut, Dazai menutup mulut memasang ekspresi syok yang dibuat-buat, rahang bawah Kuroo mendadak turun, dan Todoroki masih bersikap netral dan sibuk mengunyah roti.

Dazai menatap Kuroo dan menunjuk Kunikida tanpa rasa segan, “Dia bisa ngomong!”

“Bukan itu masalahnya dungu!” hardik Kuroo kesal, “Lalu apa masalahmu bung? Nasionalisme sekarang sudah tidak penting dari Moralisme yang diterapkan oleh negara ini. Mereka yang bermoral akan hidup aman, mereka yang nasionalis lah yang menderita.”

“Orang waras seperti kita bisa apa selain pura-pura jadi orang gila bung. Jadi sebaiknya kamu pulang sebelum para polisi moral datang dan menggusur pemukiman ini. Hadirmu itu sudah bikin resah tahu.” Dazai menatap Kunikida serius.

“BANG!” Jeritan Todoroki lagi-lagi membuyarkan suasana hening dan tegang.

“Ngeyel! Dibilang udah gak ada lagi rasa coklat!”

“Bukan! Lihat!” Todoroki menunjuk kerumunan warga yang berlarian panik, beberapa pemulung dan pengemis ikut berteriak ketakutan seolah semuanya lari dari sesuatu.

“Wah sial, baru saja disebut namanya. Ayo kabur!”

[.]

GEMURUH suara sirine bergema kencang, bersama derap langkah kaki sekumpulan orang bersenjata lengkap. Situasi yang tenang berubah jadi kacau, Kuroo menarik Todoroki untuk berlari menjauh mengikuti langkah Dazai, rasa pedar menguasai mereka bertiga sekaligus. Upaya melarikan diri terhambat sembat beberapa petugas sudah datang dan menahan mereka.

Kunikida menggigit bibir geram, tidak melawan saat petugas yang disebut sebagai polisi moral mendorong dan memaksanya untuk berlutut.

“Wah lihat. Kita dapat banyak tangkapan sekaligus.” Salah satu polisi moral terbahak menunjuk Dazai, Kuroo, dan Todoroki.

Sejak awal Kunikida sudah mengenal tiga pemuda itu. Aneh sekali ada gelandangan yang fasih berbicara makna kemerdekaan dan krisis yang dialami oleh negeri ini. Tidak ada yang bisa seberani itu selain jika mereka adalah mantan aktivis terpelajar.

Ketiganya adalah buronan negara sebab diam-diam melakukan gerakan aksi, dan menyebarkan kritik terhadap pemerintah serta mendukung gerakan revolusioner.

“Kunikida Doppo! Anda ditangkap atas tindakan tidak bermoral mendirikan sang saka merah putih milik istana negara di tempat kotor ini!”

“Turunkan dan hancurkan benderanya! Kita pasti akan dihukum habis-habisan jika bos tahu benderanya ada ditempat sekotor ini.”

“JANGAN MACAM-MACAM!” Kunikida berteriak marah, memukul beberapa petugas dan melepaskan diri.

“Siapa sebenarnya yang tidak bermoral disini bung?” Kuroo ikut melepaskan diri dengan menyerang salah seorang petugas dan merebut pistol.

Ternyata Dazai juga melakukan hal yang sama, “Polisi moral bikin muak saja. Urusi saja atasan kalian yang lebih tidak bermoralnya dari kami.”

“Negeri ini tidak butuh moralisme yang tinggi, rakyat hanya menginginkan kemerdekaan sejati.” Todoroki sudah bergerak bebas menghampiri kedua rekannya dan menembak mati salah seorang petugas yang hendak menyerang Kunikida.

Kunikida terduduk lemas, 10 petugas telah tergeletak begitu saja di sekitar mereka. Semua terjadi sangat cepat dan sangat sulit dijelaskan.

“Tiang benderamu masih berdiri tegak bung.” Dazai mendongak menatap merah putih yang kini berlatarkan warna lembayung langit senja.

“Kalian ternyata masih memiliki semangat nasionalis.” Kunikida tanpa sadar tersenyum, tentu saja. Terlihat jelas ketiga pemuda ini marah saat para polisi moral berniat menurunkan dan menghancurkan merah putih.

“Negara ini sudah dipenuhi oleh para bedebah bung.” Dazai tiba-tiba saja sudah memberikan hormat kepada bendera. Diikuti oleh Kuroo dan Todoroki.

Kunikida tertegun melihat sikap ketiga orang tersebut, sangat tidak disangka sekali.

“Kita semua punya luka yang sama, negeri para bedebah ini telah merengut segalanya. Bukankah kamu juga merasakan itu?” ucap Kuroo.

“Yang kami inginkan hanyalah sebuah revolusi.” Tambah Todoroki.

Ketiganya selesai memberikan hormat, berbalik menatap Kunikida. Dazai berjalan maju mengulurkan tangannya.

“Ayo kita lakukan bersama, demi tanah pertiwi. Sebuah kemerdekaan sejati. Lagipula Tuhan tidak akan mengubah nasib suatu bangsa sebelum bangsa itu mengubah nasibnya sendiri.”

[end]

_Pada sebuah tiang kami berjanji_

_Merah putih menjadi saksi_

_Bedebah harus angkat kaki_

_Jika tidak bisa hari ini, masih ada esok pagi_

_Seperti kata para pejuang, merdeka atau MATI._

***


End file.
